


Moonlight Serenade

by Nekomata58919



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: GobblepotHalloween2016, M/M, Werewolf Jim, gobblepot, rating will likely change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata58919/pseuds/Nekomata58919
Summary: Jim manages to get into a bit of a hairy situation...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy GobblepotHalloween2016!!
> 
> Here's the first chapter of my fanfiction submission for the event.  
> Thanks to thekeyholder for betaing this!

                Lights flashed. A barrage of noise assaulted Jim’s ears. Everything was a blur as he staggered down the street, clutching his bleeding arm. “Fuck,” Jim muttered to himself, fighting off a wave of dizziness that had him bumping into the wall of a building.

                That damned Arkham escapee had bitten him in the middle of a fight and had run off. Jim was sure he was infected with something, now; but who the hell knew what it could be. As soon as he was off the streets and could think straight he would track the son of a bitch down again.

                Jim felt as though he was about to collapse when a familiar building came into view. He struggled forwards and stumbled through the doors into the dense crowd of people dancing in The Sirens. “B-Barbara!” Jim called out.

                “Jim? Jim!”

                Jim wheezed and collapsed. Everything went black.

 

 

                Oswald yelped as the doors to The Sirens flew open and people ran out, screaming hysterically. He hesitated a moment before curiosity got the best of him and limped inside. It didn’t take long for Oswald to see what had caused the stampede of panicked club-goers.

                A monstrous brown wolf was snarling and growling angrily as it charged about the room. Oswald would have turned and left immediately if he hadn’t noticed it wasn’t actually going after the people. In fact - now that the shock had worn off slightly - the wolf just seemed confused. Albeit very angry about its own confusion.

                “Ozzy!”

                Oswald turned to see Barbara rushing over, wild-eyed. “Barbara? What in the world is going on?”

                “It’s Jim!” Barbara exclaimed.

                Oswald frowned. “What’s Jim?”

                “The wolf, of course,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “What else would I be talking about?”

                “…What?” Oswald shook his head. “The wolf…is Jim? How?”

                Barbara shook her head. “I don’t know. He just showed up looking like a mess, collapsed, and then changed into that.” She pointed at the wolf that Tabitha was glaring at from her perch on a barstool. “I had to convince Tabby not to call animal control. Or kill him.”

                Oswald watched as the wolf lifted his head and sniffed the air. He stiffened when the wolf’s blue eyes landed on him and the ears twitched. “Are you absolutely sure that’s Jim?”

                “Positive. I saw the change happen,” Barbara replied. “Maybe I should hit him with some rolled up newspaper for scaring off my customers.”

                 Oswald whipped his head around to stare at her. “Barbara, that wolf is almost as tall as my chest. I don’t think antagonizing it is a good idea.”

                Barbara shrugged. “Fine. If he ever turns back I’ll do it then.”

                Oswald nearly shrieked when he turned back to see the wolf – he still wasn’t convinced it was Jim – was standing right in front of him. The creature was indeed nearly chest height. It sniffed at him and wagged its tail. “Now I know that’s not Jim. Jim would have left the instant he saw me.”

                “Then tell me why Jim’s clothes are lying in pieces on the floor,” Barbara huffed, gesturing to the floor not far away.

                Oswald had to admit that the torn jacket did look like one of Jim’s. And the shredded bits of black t-shirt and jeans. He turned to look over his shoulder as the wolf circled him. “Jim?”

                The wolf wagged his tail harder but otherwise seemed intent to keep examining Oswald.

“See? Proof,” Barbara said smugly. Her eyes flicked down and she grinned. “Also, I think wolf Jim really likes you.”

Oswald blushed and quickly pulled away from the nosey wolf. “I doubt it! That’s just a dog thing.” The wolf – Jim – sat and looked up at him, head tilted to one side.

Barbara laughed. “Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, why don’t you take him to your place? I can’t have him hanging around here.”

Oswald gaped. “You can’t seriously be asking me that?”

“Why not? You have plenty of space,” Barbara asked, shrugging a shoulder.

“Because,” Oswald hissed, pulling Barbara aside, “Ed lives there too. They might kill each other!”

Barbara smirked. “Really? I’d love to see that!” 

                Oswald didn’t bother to respond to that. “Maybe I’ll just take him back to his own home. I don’t suppose you know where he lives?”

                “Not a clue,” Barbara said airily. “Have fun finding out. Oh, and his keys are probably in his things.”

                After picking up the shredded clothes along with Jim’s wallet and phone, Oswald turned and headed for the door. “Come on, Jim.” The wolf trotted after him, tail wagging happily.

                Stepping back out into the chill, Oswald pulled his fur coat tighter about himself and looked down at Jim. After everything he’d seen, this wasn’t the strangest. Still, Oswald had to wonder what Jim’s level of consciousness was. Did he know who Oswald was? Could he control his behavior or was it instinctual?

                “I don’t suppose you could find your way home from here?” Oswald asked, not expecting much of a response.

                Jim looked around, sniffed the air, the ground, and a fire hydrant.

                “Don’t even think about it!” Oswald exclaimed. He may still have feelings for Jim, but he had his limits. The wolf glanced at him before turning and heading down the sidewalk. Oswald sighed and followed after him. He didn’t really have many options at this point.

 

* * *

 

                “Well, I’m impressed,” Oswald said as Jim came to a stop in front of a dingy brick house. “Not with the building, of course, but I didn’t even think you’d understood me.”

                Jim gave a quiet _woof_ and scratched at the front door. Given his huge claws, he was leaving quite a bit of damage on the wood.

                “Stop that,” Oswald scolded. “I’ll get it open.” He fished through Jim’s things until he found a key. Oswald opened the door, pushed it open, and was nearly bowled over by Jim who bounded past him into the house.

                Jim seemed content to sniff the entire place, so Oswald decided to look around. It wasn’t as messy as Oswald had expected – though the number of beer, whisky, and scotch bottles was rather alarming. The furniture was intact, if a bit worn, but there wasn’t anything in the way of decorations.

                “Remind me to get you a fern or something,” Oswald muttered, leaning against a chair as his leg gave a twinge. The long walk here had aggravated it.

                Jim approached and looked up at him curiously, clearly done with his inspection of the place.

                “Well, Jim, I ought to get going. You’ll be fine here, I think. I’ll be sure to check on you in a day or so,” Oswald told him. He limped to the door, cellphone already in hand to call a cab, when a growl stopped him in his tracks.

                Jim growled again, moving to block the door.

                “Jim, please. I have to go,” Oswald said, voice calmer than he felt. He nearly screamed as Jim stood up on his hind legs. Standing as he was, Jim was taller than as he was when human. That would have been intimidating in itself, but it was downright terrifying now that he had huge fangs and razor sharp claws.

                Jim took a step forward, herding Oswald away from the door.

                “Jim…please…don’t hurt me,” Oswald pleaded, backing away as quickly as he could and closing his eyes. He should have known trusting a wolf was a bad idea – even if it was Jim. Now he was going to be mauled and having never even found love!

                When the mauling didn’t come Oswald opened his eyes. Jim titled his head, whined, and returned to all fours. His ears flattened back against his skull and his tail gave a hesitant wag.

                “Oh, thank goodness!” Oswald gasped, clutching his heart. He felt a wet nose against his other hand and absently began scratching behind Jim’s perked ears. Oswald was sure his life had just flashed before his eyes and it hadn’t been pleasant.

                Once he had calmed down he returned his attention to Jim. “Jim, I’m sure you really don’t want me here. Will you let me leave?” Oswald asked.

                Jim glared, but otherwise continued to enjoy the ear scratches and head pats.

                Oswald shook his head and made his way over to the couch, removing his coat as he did so. “Fine. I’ll just sleep here then.” He fluffed the couch pillows and tried to find a comfortable way to relax. There was a tug at his jacket and he turned his head.

                Jim had the end of Oswald’s suit jacket in his teeth. He tugged again.

                “Jim! If you aren’t going to let me leave, at least let me sleep,” Oswald huffed.

                Jim merely tugged at his coat a third time. Oswald stood and Jim wagged his tail. Jim walked around him and bumped his head against Oswald’s back, urging him away from the couch.

                “Now what?” Oswald complained. It had been a long, weird, day and he was tired. Jim’s wolf-y antics were starting to annoy him. However, he played along and soon found himself in a bedroom.

                Jim carefully climbed onto the bed and began turning in circles.

                “You want me to sleep here?” Oswald asked incredulously.

                Jim curled up at the foot of the bed and blinked sleepily at Oswald in response.

                “Alright, alright. I just hope that if you change back into a human you remember this was your idea,” Oswald mumbled. He took off his shoes as lay down on Jim’s bed. As much as he had fantasized about being in Jim’s home and his bed, Oswald had never imagined it would be like this. He glanced down to look at the wolf one last time before settling in and falling asleep.

 

                                


	2. Chapter 2

                Jim breathed in a wonderful scent as consciousness gradually came back to him. It was a cool, sweet, scent that has his nose tingling pleasantly as he curled tighter around the source. As he thought about it, though, he didn’t remember Valarie using a perfume like that. Actually, he didn’t remember Valarie being in his home at all since she’d been in the hospital.

                Jim’s eyes flew open and he sat up. “What the hell!?” he shouted, seeing Oswald Cobblepot asleep in his bed beside him.

                Oswald jumped and groggily turned to look at him. “Jim?”

                Jim scrambled off the bed. It was only after Oswald had looked at him, blushed, and hastily turned away that Jim realized he was naked. “Shit!” he swore, snatching up some clothes from the floor he hadn’t bothered to wash yet. “What are you doing here!?”

                Oswald turned to face him again. “You don’t remember anything?” he asked, eyes wide.

                That didn’t sound good. Jim had woken up naked in bed with Oswald who was….clothed and had been sleeping on top of the blankets. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, he tried to remember what had happened the night before.  

                He remembered that he’d been chasing down one of the escapees from Arkham. The woman had looked mostly normal, until he’d gotten closer. She had looked like…well, a werewolf. Jim recalled getting into a fight and getting bitten on the arm. The woman had escaped and he had…done something.

                Jim frowned and sat on the edge of his bed. What had he done after the fight? Jim was pretty sure he had run. But he didn’t know where to. It was all a blur of smells and sounds. Focusing, he was pretty sure he remembered hearing Barbara’s voice. “Was Barbara involved in whatever’s going on?”

                “Sort of,” Oswald replied cautiously. “You ran into her club.”

                “And then what?” Jim asked, rubbing his temples. “I remember hearing her voice…then yours…”

                “You, well, changed. Into a wolf,” Oswald said.

                “Excuse me?”

                Oswald shook his head. “I don’t know what happened to you. Just that Barbara told me you’d run in with a bleeding arm. Apparently you collapsed after that and turned into a wolf.”

                Jim wished he could say that was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard, and that it was impossible. But given that people had come back from the dead…He glared up at Oswald. “And you found my house how? Why did you stick around?”

                “You lead me here,” Oswald replied icily. “I was fully prepared to just go home, but wolf you was rather insistent that I stay. Forgive me if I don’t try and fight my way past a nearly six foot wolf with deadly claws and fangs.”

                “Oh,” Jim muttered. This whole situation was weird and he wanted to be alone to think it all over. “Well, you can go now. I won’t stop you this time.”

                Oswald pursed his lips. “Fine. I hope you figure this out soon, Jim. Good day.”

                Jim watched Oswald storm from the room and his brows furrowed in confusion.

 

* * *

 

                “Ooh boy, you’re looking rough, buddy,” Harvey said with a shake of his head as Jim approached. “Bad night?”

                Jim was about to snap at Harvey for the pun, but stopped himself when he remembered Harvey didn’t know. “You have no idea.” His temper was shorter than usual. There were so many strong smells here and Jim was getting a headache.

                “What happened?” Harvey asked, frowning.

                “I’m still trying to figure it all out,” Jim replied, crossing his arms. “When I do, I’ll let you know. Is Lee here?”

                Harvey eyes him suspiciously before giving a nod. “Yeah. She just got in a few minutes before you got here.”

                “Thanks.” Without further explanation, Jim left to go find Lee. He knew he should probably go to the hospital, but he wanted to keep this whole thing under wraps for as long as possible. Besides, this was due to an Arkham patient, so it wasn’t exactly a normal injury.

                “Jim. I wasn’t expecting to see you,” Lee remarked upon Jim’s entry into the lab. “Is something wrong?”

                Jim rubbed a hand over his mouth. “Yes and no. I was in a fight with one of my bounties last night. I was hoping you could run some tests on my blood, to see if I got infected with anything.”

                Lee sighed. “You couldn’t have gone to the hospital?” He gave her a look. “Alright, fine. Roll up your sleeves and I’ll take a sample.”

                Jim did as asked and held out his arm.

                “Jim! This looks like a bite! You should have gotten this examined immediately!” Lee exclaimed, grabbing Jim’s arm and looking over it. “I thought you said you were after one of the patients, not an animal.”

                “It wasn’t an animal,” Jim grunted. “And you’re examining it now.”

                Lee frowned and got the needle into his arm. “You’re as reckless as ever.”

                Jim didn’t bother to reply.

                When Lee finished she set the blood aside and placed a gauze over the pinprick. “I’ll let you know when I get the results. In the meantime, you should avoid getting bitten again.”

                Jim snorted and pulled down his sleeve. “I didn’t get bitten on purpose. But thanks.”

 

                “So? You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Harvey asked as soon as Jim got near.

                “I’ll tell you outside. I don’t want anyone in here listening in,” Jim said, walking right past him.

                Harvey followed close behind. “Okay, spill,” he demanded when they stepped outside the GCPD.

                Jim stood with his hands on his hips. “I got bitten….by a….patient who looked a lot like a wolf.”

                Harvey stared, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

                “I know it sounds stupid, but it’s true. After that I don’t remember much. Apparently I ended up at Barbara’s club and according to her I…changed.”

                “So you’re saying, what, you’re a werewolf?” Harvey asked, trying and failing at suppressing a laugh.

                Jim glowered. “Yeah, I am. Or at least, something similar. I know Barbara isn’t exactly sane, but she’s not that far gone. And other people saw it happen too.”

                Harvey shrugged. “Okay, okay. I guess it wouldn’t be the craziest shit to happen here. So, what happened to the escapee?”

                “She ran off. I’m going to keep tracking her down, but this time I’ll be more prepared.”

 

* * *

 

                Jim was getting ready to head out the door to look for the woman when pain shot up his spine. Cursing, he grabbed at the doorframe to keep from falling. The pain passed and Jim shook his head. “Weird,” he muttered, heading for his car.

                Before Jim could get in, another spasm of pain hit him and he cried out. He looked up at the sky to see the moon glowing brightly overhead. Stifling another yelp as the pain spread over his shoulders, Jim dropped into the driver’s seat. For some reason he felt that if he got to Harvey’s apartment, Harvey could help him.

 

                Jim just barely made it to Harvey’s apartment as his legs gave out. He panted and forced himself to lift his arm and knock on the door.

                The door squeaked open. “Wha- Jim? The hell?”

                Jim shook his head, unable to respond. His skin itched and everything was hurting. Hands grabbed his arms and he was dragged across the floor. The door slammed shut. Jim wanted to tear his own skin off – the itching was unbearable!

                “Jim! Stop scratching yourself!”

                “AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!”

                Everything blurred.

                Then…

                Focus returned.

                Jim whined pitifully. His body ached, but the bursts of pain were gone. There was a noise above him and he slowly lifted his head.

                “Jim! Jim, are you okay?” the human standing over him shouted. “Of course you aren’t okay! Shit, shit shit!”

                Slowly, stiffly, Jim got to his paws. The human smelled familiar – like pack. Jim’s tail wagged in an attempt to reassure his pack mate he was fine.

                “Jimbo?” Harvey – Jim remembered the name – asked cautiously.

                Jim huffed. He was already feeling a lot better; however, the room he was in needed to be explored. Ignoring Harvey’s attempts at communication, Jim wandered the area, sniffing everything and committing it all to memory.

                Eventually Jim was satisfied that everything was safe and as it should be. But now something else was nagging at him. Jim looked up at Harvey, then at the door and whined. He knew where he needed to go next! Jim’s mate was out there somewhere and he needed to see him.

                “What? You can’t just leave, where are you even going to go?” Harvey asked, sounding exasperated.

                Jim pawed at the door and grumbled. His pack mate should understand that Jim had to go. Jim would return later, perhaps. Harvey was strong and didn’t need him around much. Jim’s mate on the other hand…

                “I really don’t think letting you out is a good idea. But having to pay the landlord extra for any damages you do would be worse,” Harvey sighed, opening the door.

                Jim bumped his head gratefully against Harvey’s stomach and trotted out of the apartment. He was happier still when his pack mate opened the second door downstairs. Not having thumbs was annoying.

 

* * *

 

                Oswald sat before his fireplace, brooding. Ed had left to go on a date with Isabella and he was alone. Again. He downed the wine in his glass and stood, intending to refill it. A loud, drawn out howl pierced the silence of the mansion and Oswald nearly dropped the glass.

                “That can’t be…” he muttered to himself, setting the glass down. Oswald limped to the front door and peered outside. He found himself somewhat unsurprised at the sight of the large brown wolf sitting out front, staring at him. Oswald frowned and opened the door. “Jim?”

                Jim stood and hurried over, fluffy tail wagging.

                “Oh, Jim…You’ve turned back into a wolf? Is this going to happen every night?” Oswald asked, though he knew he wouldn’t get a response. “How did you even find this place?”

                 Jim nudged his way past him and into the mansion. Almost immediately he stopped and emitted a low, rumbling growl.

                Oswald watched in concern as Jim prowled through the entryway and into the living room. He returned quickly and stalked into the kitchen – still growling. Oswald wondered what was causing the strange reaction, but decided he’d wait it out.

               

                Something was wrong. The smell here was wrong. It was bad. Jim didn’t know how his mate could stand being in this territory at all. Someone else’s scent was permeating nearly every room. An enemy’s scent. But the enemy was no-where to be found.

                Jim found his mate sitting by a fire and approached, whining unhappily. How could he protect his mate if he couldn’t find the enemy?

                “Jim, you’re acting stranger than you did last night,” Oswald commented, reaching out and petting his head.

                That felt nice. Jim relaxed a bit and leaned into Oswald’s hand. At least his mate smelled right – though not enough like Jim. That would have to be changed soon; but, not while someone was lurking around here that could attack at any moment.

                “I wasn’t expecting this to happen again. I’ll have to do some research on this. Maybe someone else will know how to fix this,” said Oswald, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

                Jim didn’t know what Oswald was talking about, but he seemed upset. He rested his forepaws on the cushion and leaned up to lick Oswald’s cheek.

                “Jim!” Oswald sputtered, wiping at his face. “As much as I like how nice you are as a wolf, I don’t appreciated being slobbered on.”

                Jim cocked his head to the side as he sat back. His mate was very confusing. Jim huffed and nosed at Oswald’s hand.

                “I’m not mad,” Oswald said, smiling and scratching behind Jim’s ears.

                Jim sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he was overreacting to the smell. It could have come from outside, perhaps. But something about it seemed familiar – and not in a good way. Though if his mate was unconcerned, it was possible there was nothing actually wrong.

                “That’s better. You’re stressed enough normally. I don’t know what could be bothering you here.”

                Jim harrumphed and his tail thumped happily against the floor.

                A door opened and closed.

                “Oswald, I’m back!”

                The speed with which Jim’s head whipped around nearly hurt. His hackles rose as the enemy came into view.

                “Jim, NO!”


	3. Chapter 3

                “Jim, NO!” Oswald shouted as Jim leaped over the sofa and charged at Ed. Ed let out an undignified shriek as Jim reared up on his hind legs and roared, spit flying. The room practically shook with the force of the sound – Oswald’s glass shattered on the floor. “Stop! Don’t attack!”

                Jim either didn’t hear Oswald or had chosen to ignore him. He advanced upon Ed, ears pinned back against his skull, lips pulled up in a savage snarl. Oswald wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light or in his imagination, but it looked like Jim’s eyes were glowing in the near darkness of the room.

                “Jim, please, calm down!” Oswald begged, insinuating himself between the two.

                “Oswald, what are you doing!?” Ed shrilled. He had flung himself back against a wall, arm raised in a pitiful attempt to fend the wolf off.

                Jim growled, eyes flicking between Oswald and Ed. His claws – which Oswald now noticed were attached to more human-like hands instead of paws – flexed threateningly.

                “ _Jim_.” Oswald reached forward and cautiously pet the ruff around Jim’s neck. It seemed to work a little, and so he continued stroking the fur while making soothing noises.

                Clearly disappointed, Jim backed up and sat down with a heavy _thump_.

                “Oswald, what is going on here?” Ed demanded, edging away from them.

                Oswald smiled at Jim and gently patted his cheek before turning to face Ed. “Jim was turned into a werewolf by one of those monsters. I had thought it possibly only a temporary transformation, since he was human this morning – but it looks like it’s not that simple,” Oswald explained, making sure to keep himself between Jim and Ed – just in case.

                Ed frowned and looked away, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

                Oswald looked down at Jim, who looked back up at him and wagged his tail as though he’d done nothing wrong. He gave Jim a pointed look as he headed back to the couch. “I was going to send someone to look into finding a cure, but I don’t know where to start. This isn’t exactly a normal situation.”

                “Indeed,” Ed muttered, making to sit beside him.

                Jim hopped up onto the couch and quickly draped himself over Oswald’s lap, looking a little too smug at Ed’s glower.

                “What do you think, Ed? Do you know anyone who might be able to help?” Oswald asked, absentmindedly petting Jim’s back.

                “I don’t know anyone, no. But maybe Isabella has some books that could be useful,” Ed suggested, smiling a little at his love’s name.

                Oswald’s lips thinned into an annoyed line. “Right. I’m sure she’ll be very helpful.”

                Ed’s smiled widened. “I’ll go ask her now. I’m sure she won’t mind. Besides,” he glanced at Jim, “I think it would be best for Jim and I not to be in the same building.”

                Jim gave a slight whine and Oswald quickly let go of the fur he’d been clutching just a tad too tight. “Good idea,” Oswald replied, smile a little too bright. He watched Ed leave and sighed unhappily. Oswald looked down and couldn’t help but laugh.

                Jim had rolled slightly so that he could properly look up at Oswald and his tong was lolling out happily.

                “I suppose I can understand your dislike of Ed. He did try to kill you…Just don’t attack him again, understood?” Oswald said with a small but genuine smile. It was difficult to stay mad at Jim the way he usually was – now it was impossible.

                Jim snorted and he rolled fully onto his back.

                “You…You’re not seriously expecting a belly rub, are you?” asked Oswald, eyes wide. At Jim’s enthusiastic tail wagging, he shook his head and laughed, but began gently scratching and patting Jim’s furry belly anyway. “Fine. But I’m sorely tempted to tell you exactly what sort of embarrassing behavior you’ve exhibited when you change back.”

 

                Eventually, Oswald made Jim get off. He stood, yawned, and stretched. Maybe he ought to just let Jim stay the night; Oswald really didn’t feel like dealing with Jim potentially forcing him to stay in that hovel again. It seemed Jim didn’t mind the decision, since he followed Oswald up the stairs without invitation.

                Oswald had planned to leave him in a guest room, but Jim was having none of it, so they both ended up in Oswald’s bed – though Jim was content to sleep on top of the covers at least.

 

* * *

 

                Jim groaned. He was awake but he really didn’t want to be. Grudgingly, he opened his eyes and looked around.

                The room was a nice size, but it was almost hard to tell due to the number of large, ornate pieces of furniture. Despite the sunlight filtering in through the windows, illuminating the dust floating in the air, it was pretty dark. The bed was big and very comfortable, with lots of fluffed up pillows and heavy blankets.

                It didn’t take long for Jim to remember this was Oswald’s room. He pressed a hand over his face and sighed. Great. “This better not become a habit,” Jim muttered to himself.

                Quicker than yesterday morning, his memories of the night before returned. He remembered going to Harvey, and then coming here. He wish he could very much forget the fact he had marked the outside as part of his “territory”. Jim also remembered Ed showing up and he frowned at the ceiling. He didn’t understand how Oswald could trust Nygma - at all.

                 Jim sighed and sat up. It was then he noticed a robe draped over a nearby wingback chair and a note on the bedside table.

                “’Good morning, Jim. Please feel free to borrow this robe until your clothes are brought here. Your friend, Oswald Cobblepot.’”

                Jim shook his head at the note but pulled the robe on anyway. It was gaudier than he would have preferred, not that he was going to complain. Better that then walking around naked. Jim made his way downstairs, looking around curiously all the while. He’d never been in Oswald’s home before.

                “Jim! Good morning. You slept for quite a while,” Oswald greeted with a sunny smile as Jim stepped into the living room. He was seated at the dining table, a cup of coffee in one hand, the morning newspaper in the other. “I sent one of my men to get you a change of clothes. They should be back soon. In the meantime, would you like breakfast?”

                Jim blinked, taking the whole situation in, before slowly sitting at the space offered to him. “What time is it?” he asked.

                “Ten o’clock,” Oswald replied, ringing a little bell. “I got up only an hour ago myself.”

                An older lady in a maid’s uniform came into the room.

                “You can serve breakfast now,” Oswald told her. The woman said something in a language Jim didn’t understand and left. Oswald poured a second cup of coffee and passed it to Jim, along with a saucer of cream and some sugar. “How are you feeling?”

                Jim raised an eyebrow. “Fine.”

                “And do you remember anything more this time?”

                “…Yeah. A bit.”

                Oswald seemed to mull something over, before deciding against saying whatever was on his mind. “I’d appreciate it if you don’t attack my guests in the future, Jim,” he said instead as the maid brought breakfast in.

                “He framed me for murder and tried to kill me,” Jim snapped. “Besides, I’m not completely in control of myself as a wolf.”

                Oswald sighed. “You have every right to be mad –” Jim rolled his eyes. “– but I still don’t want you fighting here. At all, would be best, but I can’t stop either of you if you ran into each other elsewhere.”

                Jim didn’t reply at first, deciding to eat instead. After some time, though, he said, “You shouldn’t trust him. Nygma will betray you eventually.”

                Oswald went stiff. “You don’t know that. It’s none of your business anyway.”

                “I do know it,” Jim insisted, not exactly sure why he was pressing the matter. Oswald was right – it wasn’t any of his business. But something inside him wanted to make it his business. “He’s a psychopath and only cares about himself. As soon as he’s done getting whatever he wants, he’ll either kill you or leave. Or both.”

                Silverware clattered to the table. “James, that’s enough. I won’t listen to such nonsense,” Oswald said waspishly. “Once your clothes get here you can leave.”

                Jim frowned, but didn’t object.

                He finished his breakfast just as his clothes arrived, and he went and changed. Oswald stood by the front door, arms crossed.  Jim nearly walked right by – as he’d intended - but something stopped him. Jim crowded Oswald up against the door, pressing his hands against the glass on either side of Oswald’s head. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

                And with that, Jim left.

 

* * *

 

                “Jimbo, there you are! I was worried you got put in the pound or something,” Harvey chuckled, clapping Jim on the back.

                “Ha, ha. Very funny,” Jim replied, though his slight grin gave away his amusement. He sat beside Harvey at the bar and ordered a scotch. “Sorry about showing up at your place. I don’t know what made me do it.”

                “It’s fine. Though you probably shouldn’t do it again. I doubt everyone else in the building would be happy about a giant wolf wandering the halls,” Harvey said. “Oh, by the way, you left these at my place.” He dropped Jim’s wallet and keys on the bar top.

                “Thanks.”

                “So, do you think this thing’s permanent?” asked Harvey, brows furrowed.

                “No idea. I have Lee testing my blood, so maybe that will give me some clue,” Jim said with a shrug. “I hope not, though. It’s not exactly fun.”

 

* * *

 

                Two weeks passed before Jim got a call from Lee, telling him the results of his blood test were in.

                “So, is there anything I should be worried about?” Jim asked, arms crossed.

                “I don’t know, actually. The results are a bit…odd,” Lee replied, looking through the file.

                “In what way?”

                Lee looked up at him, her expression troubled. “According to the tests, your blood is partially canine. Wolf, to be more precise.”

                Jim frowned and rubbed his face. He suspected there was going to be some alteration, but still, part of him had hoped he was wrong. “Anything else?”

                “Your blood seemed to change at night. The notes aren’t specific on how, just that it changed. But it only happened the first night they got it,” Lee explained. “They don’t know if it poses a danger to you or not. So you’ll have to let me know, or go to a doctor, if you start feeling sick.”

                “Right,” Jim replied, hands dropping to his side. He glanced back just as he was headed out the door. “Thanks, Lee.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. :)

                “What are you doing here?”

                Oswald smiled hesitantly, standing patiently on the other side of Jim’s front door. “Hello to you too, Jim. May I come in?”

                Jim folded his arms over his chest – Oswald couldn’t help but notice he was only in his undershirt and some pants - and raised an eyebrow.

                Oswald sighed. “I just want to talk,” he said.

                “Fine,” Jim grunted, moving out of the way to let Oswald in.

                “Thank you,” Oswald replied, his fancy walking stick clicking against the hardwood floors as he limped inside. He hesitated a moment before turning to look at Jim. “I came here to apologize for my behavior the other day.”

                Jim’s expression remained flat. “Okay?”

                Oswald huffed. “I should have listened to your advice. While Ed has not yet betrayed me, he has shown that his interests can be…easily swayed. I shouldn’t have snapped at you when you warned me.” Based on Jim’s response, Oswald was beginning to wonder if he should have even made the effort of apologizing.

                “I still think you should get rid of him – before anything happens,” Jim said, hands on his hips. “It just doesn’t seem like a good idea to keep him around.”

                “How could I turn him away? He’s the only one that’s truly acted like my friend,” Oswald protested. Once again, hurt and betrayal nearly made him lash out at Jim. He had hoped to keep his emotions in check, but it didn’t seem like that was possible any more.

                “…I’m sorry, Oswald.” Oswald gave a start as Jim invaded his personal space. Jim’s hands came to rest on Oswald’s arms, keeping him from moving away. “I shouldn’t have left you at Arkham.”

                Oswald stared up at Jim, eyes wide. Jim was apologizing? And despite the shortness of it, he seemed sincere. “You…What’s brought this on? I never expected you to apologize.”

                Several emotions flitted across Jim’s face before settling into his usual slightly annoyed expression. “I’ve had time to think about things. My life. The people in it…I’m not going to repeat myself.”

                Oswald bit back a smile. “I see. Well, I suppose I can accept your apology, old friend. After all, it would be rather awkward of you to keep requesting belly rubs with that hanging in the air.”

                “Right…thank - what!? Belly rubs?” Jim asked, looking horrified.

                “Yes. As a wolf, you were very adamant that I rub your belly. Don’t you remember?” Oswald giggled.

                Jim shook his head, backing up quickly. “You’re lying.”

                “Come now, Jim. Have I ever lied to you?” Oswald replied, grinning from ear to ear. Taking pity on Jim, he moved on, “On a more serious note. I’ve had some associates looking into finding a potential cure. Unfortunately, I haven’t heard back on anything yet.”

                “You don’t have to do that. It’s not your problem,” Jim said, rubbing the back of his neck.

                Oswald gave a huff. “Of course it’s my problem, Jim. You’re my friend and I want to help.” Jim looked as though he were about to protest. “Besides, if you insist on tracking me down when you’re a wolf that involves me in this whole mess.”

                Jim looked sheepish. “Even more reason to leave me alone to deal with this.”

                “Nonsense. In fact, I think you ought to stay at my home the next time you change,” Oswald said, waving away his concerns.

                “What? Why?”

                “It makes perfect sense, Jim. There’s more than enough space inside and it’s far enough away from Gotham that you don’t have to worry about people seeing you even if you want to be outside,” Oswald explained, smiling brightly. He had considered offering this solution the morning after Jim returned to being human, but well…

                Jim sighed. “As much as I don’t want to agree, that does make sense,” he replied grudgingly. “Okay. I guess I’ll take you up on that offer. Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

                Jim stormed up to the holding cell, barely containing the growl that wanted to escape. He had finally brought the Arkham patient in, and he _was_ going to get answers about this werewolf business. The woman heard his approach and looked up, frowning. When he got close, however, he saw her nostrils flair and her eyes widen in fear.

                “Don’t hurt me!” she cried, dropping to the floor and bearing her neck. “Don’t, don’t, don’t. Please!”

                Jim froze. He hadn’t expected that reaction. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want answers.”

                The woman nodded so hard Jim was afraid she’d hurt herself. “I’ll talk! I’m sorry!”

                “Look, I just want to know about this wolf thing. Is there a way to control it?” Jim asked, trying to keep calm. He doubted she could actually control it, but it couldn’t hurt to ask – just in case.

                “No. No, I don’t know…” the woman mumbled, moving to sit on the cot with her arms wrapped around her legs. She shook her head. “It’s a curse. There is no cure…”

                Jim sighed. “You’re sure?”

                The woman slowly looked up at him. “There’s one,” she said.

                “What?” Jim demanded, gripping the bars. He knew she had to have known something.

                She smiled. “A silver bullet to the heart!”

                Jim’s hands dropped to his sides. Of course. Talking to a crazy woman was pointless.

 

* * *

 

                Oswald hummed quietly to himself as he placed the roast in the oven. Yes, he may have a cook, but he also enjoyed cooking for himself now and then. It was relaxing. Besides, since Jim could show up at any time, it was best not to have too many people about.

                The roast was barely out of the oven when Oswald was startled by loud, frantic knocking on the front door. He set it aside and went to answer the door. “Jim! Please, come in,” Oswald greeted, moving aside.

                Jim, carrying a plastic bag, stumbled into the manor. “I – shit! – I was too busy to get here sooner,” he gasped, eyes screwing shut in pain.

                Oswald grasped Jim’s arm. “Is it starting? Do you need to sit?” he asked, unsure of what this sort of situation called for.

                “Yeah…” Jim panted, cringing and dropping the bag.

                Oswald looked from Jim to the stairs and back again. He had set up a guest room, hopefully Jim could make it. “Come on.” He grabbed the dropped bag and led Jim upstairs, though the other man stumbled once. 

                Almost at once, Jim groaned and dropped to his knees, clutching his head.

                “Jim!” Oswald exclaimed. He tried to pull Jim back to his feet but he wouldn’t budge.

                “I’m fine…just…” Jim protested, wincing.

                “Would you prefer it if I left then? I’ll leave the door unlocked so you can come out when you’re…well, done,” Oswald suggested, moving towards the door.

                “NO!” Jim snarled, grabbing Oswald’s hand. When he looked up, Oswald gasped. Jim’s pupils had dilated and his teeth were now fangs.

                “Okay, okay, I’ll stay,” Oswald reassured, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He glanced down at his wrist where reddening claw marks were imprinted. Oswald nearly jumped out of his skin when Jim’s head rested against his thigh. “Jim? What are you doing?”

                Jim didn’t answer except to groan in pain. He practically ripped the tie from his throat and wrestled with the buttons of his shirt.

Oswald blushed and looked away, wondering just how far Jim was planning to strip. However, a sharp yelp brought his attention back. Grimacing in sympathy, Oswald gently pet at Jim’s hair. “It’ll be okay,” he soothed, though he wasn’t certain of the truth of those words.

 

                Throughout the agonizing transformation, Oswald stayed put, trying to offer what comfort he could. He was glad when the process was finally over, however. Even if it left him with a giant furry head in his lap.

                Jim heaved a great sigh and looked up at Oswald, tail thumping softly on the tiled floor.

                “That seemed so painful, Jim. I’m sorry you have to go through that,” Oswald murmured, stroking his fingers through Jim’s fur. “I wish there was something I could do to help.” He smiled a little as Jim turned and licked at his hand.

                After a few moments, Jim stretched and stood. He glanced at Oswald before heading out of the room, tail wagging.

                Curious, Oswald followed. It didn’t take long, though, for him to figure out what Jim was after. The wolf led Oswald into the kitchen and leaned up to swipe the roast. “Hey! Where are your manners?” Oswald scolded, shooing Jim away from the counter. “If you’re hungry I’ll share, but I won’t tolerate thievery.”

                Jim at least had the decency of looking ashamed. Well, as ashamed as a wolf could look still side-eying a platter of meat. He nearly tripped Oswald several times as Oswald cut the roast, plated it, and brought it to the table in the breakfast room.

                “Fine, eat,” Oswald huffed, setting the second plate on the floor. Despite his scolding, he couldn’t help but be amused.

 

                Jim stared up at his mate after finishing his own meal. He’d have preferred to catch something himself to show he was a strong, capable mate – maybe he should do something about that.

                “Why are you staring?" Oswald asked, looking over at him.

                Unable to answer, Jim shuffled closer and gently tugged on Oswald’s sleeve with his teeth. It was night time, the moon was full, and he needed to go out and run. His mate was taking too long to eat and the amount of energy Jim was feeling was nearly driving him nuts.

                When Oswald finally finished and stood, Jim sprinted for the back door.

                “Oh, I should have guessed,” Oswald remarked, opening the door.

                Jim burst out into the garden, tongue lolling happily. He dropped into the grass and rolled around a bit before leaping up and charging off in a different direction. It took him a minute before he realized something was missing. Jim looked around and noticed his mate was still standing by the door.

                He trotted back over to Oswald and looked up at him. Why wasn’t Oswald joining him in the run? Jim’s eyes traveled down to Oswald’s leg and he whined. His mate was hurt – he couldn’t run with him.

                “What is it?” Oswald asked, scratching behind Jim’s ears.

                Jim nosed at Oswald’s leg before looking back at the garden.

                “Oh…I’m sorry, Jim. I can’t run around with you.”

                Well, even if Jim’s mate couldn’t run with him, he could at least walk. He didn’t mind going slow for Oswald. Jim cajoled Oswald out into the garden, and happily walked beside him. Injured or not, Oswald was still Jim’s mate and that meant they would have fun together.

                Unfortunately, Oswald tired after only an hour and had to sit down on a bench; so Jim took the opportunity to patrol the territory. It seemed secure enough. Luckily Jim hadn’t smelled that other human since he got here. Hopefully that meant he was gone for good.

                Jim was about to turn and go back to Oswald when a scent carried over by the breeze caught his attention. Licking his chops, he hunkered down in the grass and crept towards the edge of the trees. Here was Jim’s chance to prove to his mate he could provide for them.

 

                Oswald yawned and gazed up at the moon. Despite it being October, it wasn’t terribly cold out; still, he hoped Jim would expend the rest of his energy soon. He was startled out of his thoughts when a loud howl echoed across the manor grounds. Oswald would have been more freaked out if he hadn’t heard Jim howl before.

                Jim came bounding out of the trees moments later. When he got closer, Oswald was horrified to see a dead rabbit dangling from his mouth. “Jim, what did you do?” he asked, dismayed. Jim dropped the rabbit at Oswald’s feet and looked up at him, clearly pleased with himself. “Is…is this a present?”

                The woof he got in response was answer enough.

                Oswald was both disgusted and flattered. “Oh, well, thank you. However I just ate,” he explained. Jim cocked his head to the side, looking a little put out. “You can eat it if you really want to, Jim. It would be a waste not to.”

                Jim sighed and promptly set to work on the rabbit. Oswald grimaced and looked away. He wasn’t squeamish in most circumstances – however this was a bit different. When Jim finally finished he stood and nuzzled at Oswald’s arm.

                “Now what? Ready to go inside?” Oswald asked, standing. Jim gave a whole body shake before circling behind Oswald. Feeling a nose at his backside, Oswald yelped and tried to move away. “Jim! That is quite inappropriate!”

                Jim didn’t appear to be listening. Oswald nearly fell over as Jim pushed his way between his legs so that he was practically sitting on the wolf. “Jim?” When Jim glanced back over his shoulder, Oswald got the feeling he was being laughed at. “What? Are you expecting me to ride you?”

                Jim gave a snort and waited.

                Figuring that was indeed what Jim wanted, Oswald shifted into a better position and gripped the fur at the base of Jim’s neck. “Alright, I’m ready….This is ridiculous – AHHH!”

                Jim loped through the garden and out towards the trees, and Oswald had to lean forward in order to keep his balance. After the initial panic wore off, he found the sensation quite nice. Oswald felt Jim’s soft brown fur brushing his face and neck in the fresh, gentle breeze. He closed his eyes and smiled, allowing himself to enjoy the experience.

                Oswald was loving the ride so much that he didn’t open his eyes in time to see the large tree branch, or to realize Jim was going to jump it. He gave a shout as he toppled off Jim’s back and into the browning grass. “Ah…ow,” Oswald hissed, rubbing his head.

                A wet tongue slid over his forehead and Oswald opened his eyes. Jim was standing over him, whimpering, ears flattened back against his head.

                “I’m okay, Jim,” Oswald assured, reaching up to scratch at Jim’s neck. Jim’s ears perked up. Oswald couldn’t help but laugh as he was quickly covered in relieved wolf kisses.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

                Thanks to Harvey, Jim found himself seated across from Oswald in the mayor’s office, discussing plans to find and take down the rest of the escaped Arkham patients. Not that Jim didn’t want to find them, but Harvey – as acting captain – should have been there too.

                “…Don’t you agree?” Oswald asked, looking at Jim expectantly. It’s then that Jim realized he hadn’t been paying attention at all. Based on Oswald’s unamused expression, he noticed it as well. “Is there something more important you’d rather be doing?”

                “No. Sorry, just…no,” Jim replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

                “I’ll send the paperwork to the GCPD. I’m sure someone there will know what to do with it,” Oswald said, shaking his head a little. “The point is, both the GCPD and myself are in agreement. The mo- patients need to be found. After all I promised to make Gotham safe.”

                “Right,” Jim agreed, standing. “I guess that’s it?”

                Oswald sighed. “Yes, that’s it.”

                Great. Now Jim felt guilty. Oswald had, yet again, been more than willing to help him not only with this, but with the werewolf problem. And yet again Jim was being an ungrateful ass. “Oswald -”

                The door to the office slammed open, interrupting Jim’s apology. “Oh drat!”

                Jim whipped around to see Nygma standing in the doorway, gun pointed at Oswald. However, he was glaring disappointedly at Jim – clearly not having expected him to be there.

                “Ed! What are you doing!?” Oswald shrilled, standing and backing away from his desk as though that would do anything.

                “You killed Isabella! What do you think I’m doing?” Ed snapped. He took a breath and eyed the pair of them – gaze calculating.

                “W-what? That’s absurd! You can’t really think…” Oswald babbled, though his expression was quite guilty.

                “Who’s Isabella?” Jim asked, having no clue what the hell was going on. “Never mind, I don’t care. Nygma, put the gun down!”

                “Or what, Jim?” Ed asked tetchily.

                “Ed, please, you really aren’t going to shoot me are you?” Oswald asked desperately. “We’re friends, remember?”

                If looks could kill, Oswald would have keeled over right then and there. “ _Were_ friends,” Ed corrected. “And I don’t suppose I will shoot you.”

                Oswald gave a relieved sigh.

                “But,” Ed continued, “I think I’ll shoot Jim, here. Too birds, one stone, after all.”

                “Do that and you’ll be arrested and thrown back in Arkham,” Jim growled. Despite it being a few days past the full moon, the wolf within was getting active. He wanted to move and shield Oswald properly, but anything might set Ed off. “Shoot either of us, and you’ll find yourself behind bars immediately.”

                “Jim has nothing to do with this, leave him out of it,” Oswald snapped, trying to move Jim away. Jim wouldn’t budge, though.

                “Oh, but he does.” Ed grinned. He strode closer, staring Oswald down. “Riddle me this! I can start a war or end one, I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless, I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay. What am I?”

                Oswald gaped. “Love…”

                “Why bother killing you when I could destroy you, Oswald?” Ed sneered. “How much more fun will it be watching you suffer, like I am, instead of just killing you? I think it’ll be absolutely delightful.” He pointed the gun in Jim’s direction, only to see he was gone. “Wha-Oof!”

                Jim kicked Ed’s legs out from under him, sending him sprawling to the ground. He picked up the gun and pointed it at the back of his head. “Monologueing seems to be a bad habit of yours, Nygma.”

 

                Jim approached Oswald who was staring out the window, watching Harvey and a few others from the GCPD push Ed into the back of a cop car. “Oswald?”

                “I can’t _believe_ I ever…” Oswald sighed, his head dropping forward against the cool glass.

                “You ever what?” Jim asked.

                Oswald seemed reluctant to respond, or even look at him. “That I ever thought I loved him,” he murmured after a while as he practically curled in on himself.

                Jim opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to wrap his around the new information. Oswald loved Nygma? Why? How could anyone be in love with that complete psychopath?

                “I knew you’d be disgusted,” Oswald sniffed, finally turning to face him.

                It was then Jim realized he’d been growling. Audibly. He shook his head and stepped closer. “I’m not disgusted – Okay, I am, but only because it’s Nygma. I mean, really? Nygma?”

                Oswald shrugged. “I said I thought I loved him. Not that I do. Or ever really did.” He looked up at Jim, eyes narrowed. “Besides, what does it matter to you?”

                “It matters because you’re mine,” Jim retorted, backing Oswald up against the window. Both stared at each other, both equally surprised by the response. He should have said something or done something to take it back but, Jim found he really didn’t want to. It was the truth, after all. Oswald was _his_ mate.

                “Jim? Do you mean that?”

                In lieu of an actual answer, Jim surged forward and claimed Oswald’s mouth with his own. If he’d had any doubts left, they were gone now, what with the way Oswald whimpered against his lips and brought his hands up to cling to the front of Jim’s suit.

                “Jim…Jim, wait,” Oswald panted when Jim moved his kisses down his neck.

                “What?” Jim grunted, gripping Oswald’s hips as he scraped his teeth over his pulse point.

                Oswald’s head tipped back, baring more of his throat. “Ah! Jim, please. This is very sudden,” he protested. “Please, stop a moment.”

                Jim froze. Crap. His instincts had taken over and he hadn’t even considered that Oswald might not want this. Jim let go as quick as if he’d been struck. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Shit!”

                Oswald’s hands on his face kept Jim from bolting. “Relax. I’m not mad, just shocked,” he said. Blushing, Oswald muttered, “I never thought…well, I never thought you’d like me like that. I would have said something otherwise.”

                “I didn’t know I did. Well, I had thoughts sometimes but…” Jim shrugged, grimacing awkwardly.

                Oswald cautiously wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck. “In that case, I wouldn’t mind if you continued were you left off,” he replied hopefully, blushing from ear to ear.

                Jim’s hands settled possessively back on Oswald’s waist. “Good. Because I really want to continue,” he smirked.

                Oswald gasped as he was spun and pressed against his desk. “Oh my!”

                “Mine,” Jim rumbled. He bent down and swiped his tongue along the pale expanse of Oswald’s throat. Jim grinned at the way Oswald shivered and pulled him closer. He managed to get Oswald to let go long enough to work his suit coat off, quickly followed by his vest.

                “Jim, you can’t possibly want…Someone might walk in!” Oswald complained, even as he arched into Jim’s exploratory touches.

                Jim set his gun down on the desk next to them. “There. Now if someone does walk in they won’t stick around to say anything,” he muttered, nipping at Oswald’s collar bones.

                “O-okay.” Oswald moaned and coaxed Jim back up so he could kiss him. Despite the fact that Oswald had obviously never kissed anyone before, his enthusiasm more than made up for it, as far Jim was concerned.

                Oswald made soft noises of pleasure as Jim popped open his shirt and pressed open mouthed kisses over the revealed skin. Nimble fingers found their way into Jim’s hair as he moved lower, lower. Jim stopped and stood up properly, unbuttoning his pants to get some relief.

                “Jim,” Oswald whined, trying to pull him back down.

                “Relax,” Jim chuckled, quickly divesting Oswald of the lower half of his clothing. Despite trying to seem calm and unaffected, he was just as desperate to continue. Possibly more so because Oswald looked…well, stunning; the way he lay against the dark wood desk, pale eyes blown black with lust, pretty pink lips parted, chest heaving. Jim pushed between Oswald’s spread thighs, rocked against him, and kissed him hungrily, all teeth and tongue.

                “Tell me what you want,” Jim said, reaching between them to stroke Oswald’s length. “I won’t go any farther than this if you don’t want it.”

                Oswald gasped and his hips twitched up against Jim’s hand. “Everything…I want everything… _Please_ , Jim!”

                Jim groaned, dropping his head to nuzzle Oswald’s neck. Oswald was begging him. That shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. “Okay. Okay,” he muttered, kissing Oswald’s shoulder. Jim knew he had spotted some hand lotion on the desk earlier, and being reluctant to stop kissing him, patted around blindly for it.

                Once Jim found the bottle, he wet his fingers and reached beneath Oswald. “Let me know if you don’t like this.” He gently pressed the first finger between Oswald’s cheeks, carefully teasing his rim.

                “ _Oh!_ ” Oswald mewled, back arching.

                Jim grinned, kissing along Oswald’s jaw as he carefully pushed his finger into him. Oswald’s body was tight, and it was only one finger. Jim had to wonder if he’d even be able to fit. He’d certainly try, though. Jim pumped his finger in and out a few times, listening to the way Oswald’s moans changed in pitch.  “Feeling good?”

                “Yes, _yes_ , so good,” Oswald panted, clutching at Jim’s arms as a second finger was introduced. He leaned up to kiss at Jim’s neck and face, anywhere he could. By the time Jim added a third finger, Oswald was rolling his hips to meet the gentle thrusting and stretching.

                “I don’t know if I can wait any longer,” Jim huffed, patience worn thin.

                “Then don’t,” replied Oswald.

                Jim removed his fingers, eliciting a disappointed groan from Oswald, and used the lotion to slick up his cock. He lifted Oswald’s legs up around his waist and lined up. After taking a second to calm himself, Jim pushed in.

                “ _Ah!_ ” Oswald cried out, body twitching in pain.

                Jim froze. “Crap, should I pull out?”

                Oswald shook his head, clinging to Jim. “No! No…I’m fine. Keep going.”

                More slowly this time, Jim continued. He gave a few shallow thrusts to get Oswald’s body used to the feeling before eventually bottoming out. Jim bent over Oswald, panting, arms now bracketing Oswald’s head.

                “…Wow,” Oswald murmured, sounding awed and out of breath. “Oh…this feels…good.”

                Jim grunted his agreement. Oswald, despite the prep, was incredibly tight and hot around his aching cock. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last like this – though he was sure Oswald wouldn’t last very long either.

                Oswald cupped Jim’s face in his hands and kissed him sweetly. “Jim.” Kiss. “Jim.” Kiss. “Jim…you can…get on with it.”

                Jim chuckled and returned the kisses. “Got it.” He gave an experimental roll of his hips, and when he was rewarded with a filthy moan he repeated the motion. Gradually, he picked up the pace until he was thrusting with fervor.  

                Oswald pushed his hips down to meet almost every one. He nipped at Jim’s jaw, panted Jim’s name into his ear along with desperate pleas for more, and clawed at his back in attempt to drag him even closer.

                As much as Jim had wanted to take his time with Oswald, he couldn’t help himself. The smell of sex, the taste of Oswald’s skin, the absolutely lewd noises he was making, had driven Jim into a frenzy.

                “Ahh! Jim…I think.. _hng_ …I’m going to…” Oswald rasped, head thumping back against the desk.

                “Yeah,” Jim agreed. He slammed into Oswald, causing the smaller man to yowl in pleasure. Once more and Oswald was writhing beneath Jim as he came. A third time and Jim was cuming just as hard.

 

                Jim combed his clean fingers through messed up hair as Oswald lay in his lap. He leaned his head back against the high-backed chair and sighed contentedly. Oswald was finally, completely his mate.

                “That was, I think, the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced,” Oswald said, looking up at him.

                Jim blinked and smiled. “I might have to agree,” he replied, gliding a hand over Oswald’s side and down over his hip. After a moment his smile faded. “What if I’m never cured?”

                Oswald’s brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

                “What if I’m a werewolf forever?” Jim clarified, voice tight. “Are you okay with that?”

                “Oh, Jim. You’re being silly,” Oswald chided, grinning. “I’m perfectly okay with that. No matter what, you’ll always be my Jim.”

                “Yeah?” Jim asked, wrapping his arms possessively around Oswald.

                Oswald tucked his head beneath Jim’s chin, cuddling closer. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end! I want to thank all my lovely readers for, well, reading this. :P 
> 
> I also want to thank thekeyholder once again because not only is she a wonderful beta, but if it weren't for her help and motivation this probably would have been updated a year from now. XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
